vacaciones ¿cierto?
by belly mania
Summary: Bajamos del coche y esme se apuraba a la puerta entramos junto con ella y lo que vi me dejo totalmente sorprendido al igual que mis amigos , creo que no vamos a tener momento de paz me dije a mi mismo mientras veía a esas 4 chicas bailando como locas -ENTREN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una nueva historia que se me vino a la cabeza mientras bailaba con unas amigas y espero que les guste **

**Los personajes no me perteneces solo a la maravillosa de E.M y yo solo juego con ellos **

**CAP 1 **

**EDWARD PROV** .

Hola me llamo Edward Cullen tengo 18 años y soy famoso , si tengo una banda con mis mejores amigos del todo el mundo Emmet Macarty, Jasper whitlook y Jacob Black , nuestra banda se llama twilight's empezamos a los 16 cuando estábamos en garaje de la casa de mi amigo Jasper y justo por allí pasaban unos cazatalentos y como es que ellos estaban allí no teníamos la mas remota idea

Pero nos lanzamos a la fama muy rápido , y tuvimos muchas copias de nuestros discos , es divertido tener una banda y todo pero a veces cansa tener la misma rutina y a veces no puedes descansar por eso nuestro agente nos mandaría de vacaciones a casa de mis padres a forks ( se mudaron a ese pueblo por que querían un poco de paz y resperiar aire fresco ) y le agradecemos mucho

Volvería ver a mi pequeña hermana Alice , bueno no tan pequeña es mi melliza , ella esta tan emocionada como yo , cuando le dije que iríamos se puso a gritar como loca y casi me rompe el tímpano , me dijo que me presentaría a sus mejores amigas del todo el mundo , yo solo rode los ojos

Solo esperaba que ya fuera viernes ya quería tener mis vacaciones en paz sin ninguna fan loca tratando de quitarte la ropa o algo por el estilo créanme ya me paso me robaron mis calcetines y nunca los volví a ver , hasta que un día llego emmet gritando que estaban vendiendo mis calcetines por Ebay , la verdad es que me mostré incrédulo ante esto ….. dios las fans están tan locas

-Eddi no te alegra que por fin vamos a tener nuestras vacaciones – dijo Emmet entrando a mi cuarto junto con Jasper y Jacob

-Emmet maldición deja de decirme eddi y si me alegro que por fin vamos a tener paz – dije irritado

-Pero Edward estas seguro que en ese pueblo nadie nos va a molestar y vamos a poder descansar ¿ - pregunto jasper un poco curioso

-Rayos si! , en forks por lo que he oído no hay nada interesante y no hay mucha tecnología por lo que creo que nadie nos va a molestar – dije sonando seguro , pero lo dudad va teniendo a mi hermana allí no lo creo

-Bueno confiare en tu palabra , pero habrá chicas lindas en ese instituto? – pregunto Jacob cuanod no el pensando en chicas , dios es un casanova incorregible

-Jajaja que ya pensando en como follarte a la población femenina de forks jacobscito? – pregunto el idiota de Emmet

-Cállate idiota , yo no tengo la culpa de que todas mueran por mis músculos , admítelo soy sexy – dijo el otro idiota , logrando hacer que emmet lo golpeara diciendo que el es mas sexy , si coninuaron todo el día vi como Jasper suspiraba y se iba , yo solo me fui a la cocina

Por fin llego el bendito viernes y todo estaba listo para empacar e irnos , todo corrió en normalidad , chias gritando, tomando fotos , etc . llegamos a seatlle y tomamos una avioneta para llegar a la pista de aterrizaje de forks bajamos de la avioneta y vimos el coche de mis padres y allí estaba mi mama y mi papa sonriendo

-Hijo dios cuanto has crecido ya eres todo un hombre , estoy tan orgullosa de ti – dijo esme abrasándome

-Ya mama harás que me sonroje – dije un tanto avergonzado , mientras escuchaba las risitas de mis amigos

-Pero de que se rien he ¿ vengan y denme un abrazo también – dijo mama brozándolos y ellos correspondieron – están tan grandes , dios carliste voy a llorar

-Calma , amor los vas a hogar- . dijo papa riéndose y se gano una mirada fulminante de mama – hola muchachos que alegría volver a verlos

-Igualmente señor Cullen – dijeron mis "amigos" en su tonito yo no mato a una mosca , bah son unos hijos de su …

-Bueno ya vamos deben de tener hambre y a parte Alice esta ansiosa por verte Edward – dijo mama dándome un beso , subimos al auto dirigiéndonos a nuestro santuario de paz , cuando llegamos escuchamos música

Bajamos del coche y esme se apuraba a la puerta entramos junto con ella y lo que vi me dejo totalmente sorprendido al igual que mis amigos , _**creo que no vamos a tener momento de paz**_ me dije a mi mismo mientras veía a esas 4 chicas bailando como locas

* * *

**Que tal les gusto espero que si dejen sus comentarios is les gusto lo continuare y si no pues lo dejare , bueno no importa dejen sus comentarios ¡!1 xD **


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

EDWARD PROV.

_Bajamos del coche y esme se apuraba a la puerta entramos junto con ella y lo que vi me dejo totalmente sorprendido al igual que mis amigos ,__**creo que no vamos a tener momento de paz**__me dije a mi mismo mientras veía a esas 4 chicas bailando como locas…._

* * *

Estaban prácticamente saltando encima de los muebles de Esme , o y yo como mi mama se molesta cuando esto pasa , a un recuerdo cuando me grito por que salte encima del sillón cuando mi equipo de futbol estaba ganando casi me deshereda , pero bueno volviendo al cosa ellas están como dije saltando bailando y allí vi a mi hermana wow cuanto ha crecido y otras 3 chicas mas las cuales no conocía y vi a Esme apunto de explotar

-MARIE ALICE CULLEN BAJA DE MIS MUEBLES AHORA – grito esme haciendo que las 4 se cayeran ja fue gracioso la rubia callo encima de Alice , la cual empujo a la de cabello cobrizo ( igual que el mio ) , y esta callo encima la de cabello caoba que por cierta esta como quiere , a los pocos segundos entro carliste al escuchar el grito de mama

-Que que paso? Necesito llamar al doctor? … no esperen yo soy doctor , dios Esme dime que pasa – empezó a balbucear papa mientras sacudía a mama

-Por dios carliste no pasa anda , relájate , respira hondo – dijo Esme mientras trataba de tranquilizar a papa

-EDDIIIII VINISTE SI! MI HERMANITO ¡!- grito Alice mientras me tacleaba si me tacleo y nos fuimos al piso , mis amigos empezaron reírse

-AU! Alice calmate yo tambn me alegro de verte – dije mientras me la saca de encima

-Ow no me trates así hace años que no te veo mira cuanto has crecido – dijo la loca mientras me daba vueltas en mi lugar , dios que vergonzoso

-Alice deja a tu hermano . ha y ni creas que me queda una conversación pendiente señorita – dijo mi ma hay la amo

-Ok ha ED deja que te presento a mis mejores amigas de todo el mundo – dijo alice mientras traía a esas … wow diosas si y yo solo tenia ojos para la morena que estaba allí

* * *

**hay chicas zorry porque es muy corto pero se me fue la inspiracion xD pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios las quiero muchooo un beso **


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3 **

**EDWARD PROV**

_-Ok ha ED deja que te presento a mis mejores amigas de todo el mundo – dijo alice mientras traía a esas … wow diosas si y yo solo tenia ojos para la morena que estaba allí_

- bueno hermanito ella es rosalie hale , pero dile rose- dijo ali señalando a la diosa de cabellera rubia , le sonreí en saludo – ella es reneesme masen puedes llamarla nessi – señalando a la chicha que tiene el color de mi cabello tambn le sonreí – y por ultimo ella es isabella swan y prefiere que le digan bella – señalando a la morena la cual estaba sonrojada , si dios que hermosa ( _ya calmate pareces adolescente hormonada_) , soy un adolescente hormonado _, si bueno ….. ya cállate_

_- _pues mucho gusto chicas , yo me llamo Edward y ellos son jasper whitlook , emmet macarty y Jacob black – dije señalando a cada uno

- ustedes no son los de la banda twilight's?- pregunto nessi , dios no me digas que también son fans locas

- si lo somos – dijo jake sonriéndole , ella se sonrojo

- dios me encanta su banda , tocan muy bien- dijo ¿rose?

- gracias , en verdad pero una pregunta , no son fans locas que van a robar nuestra ropa y luego la van a vender verdad , porque eso le paso a eddi y pues como que no se lo toma bien fueron sus calcetines y …. – dijo emmet hablanod de mas

- bueno no nos gusta su banda pero no es para que nos robemos sus cosas , eso seria raro – dijo MI bella , esperen desde cuando es MI?

- si es bueno saberlo – dije soltando un suspiro de alivio , no quería que estuvieran encina de mi todo el dia , aun que si bella es la que estaría encima de mi no me molestaría en lo absoluto

- y que hacen aquí? Si no les molesta la pregunta – dijo rose

- bueno son nuestras vacaciones y queríamos acompañar a Edward en su viaje y pues estamos aquí – dijo jasper tranquilamente , se armo un silencio entre nosotros hasta que mi mama hablo

- bueno la cena ya esta lista , vamos – dijo jalándonos de la mano para la mesa , le jale la silla a bella haciendo que se sonroje , dios como amo que se sonroje , un rato AMO si el horario me afecta nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos ha hablar sobre los viajes que hacíamos , etc.

Las chicas resultaron de lo mas divertidas , salían con unas ocurrencias , después de cenar nos dirigimos a la sala vi como jake jalaba a nessi para que se sentara junto a el , emmet estaba en lo mismo con rose y jasper estaba con mi hermana , esperen CON MI HERMANA , ese pendejo que espere a que estemos solos , yo tenia a esta hermosa ninfa enfrente de mi sonriéndome

-Y te gusta lo que haces? – pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos , que hermosos ojos tiene

-Si en verdad lo disfruto – dije sonriendo torcidamente me habían dicho que eso les gustaba a las chicas y no mentían vi con satisfacción como se sonrojaba

-Y que te gusta mas de lo que haces – volvió a preguntar

-En verdad nose me encanta cantar , en verdad lo disfruto es como estar en mi lugar personal – dije tratando de explicarme lo mejor posible

-Wow que profundo en verdad veo que te gusta – dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

-Sip es lo mejor que se me da – dije en un intento de hacerla reir y funciono su risa es como la de las campanas rítmicas me encataba

-Niños ya es tarde vayan a descansar que mañana es un nuevo dia – dijo esme mirándonos con cariño , nos levantamos de nuestro sitio y partimos a las habitaciones rose , bella y nessi iban a dormir en cuarto de alice nos despedimos de ellas

-Saben no fue mala idea venir – dijo jasper sonriendo

-Si tienes razón – dije , riendo junto con mis amigos ellos se dirigieron a los cuartos de los huéspedes y yo a mi dormitorio una vez que me eche en mi cama me quede dormido soñando con unos hermoso ojos


End file.
